No Where To Go (Jace and Clary AU)
by timelordXatXhearts
Summary: After discovering her boyfriend Scott is actually a cheating jerk, Clary Fray finds herself in the bed of none other than the rebellious, misunderstood, and deeply disturbed Jace Wayland. (Rated T, NO smut)


**Chapter 1: **Bittersweet Goodbyes

* * *

**FIC DESCRIPTION:**

_After discovering her cookie-cutter, golden-boy, football star boyfriend is actually a cheating jerk, Clary Fray finds herself in the bed of none other than the rebellious, misunderstood, and deeply disturbed Jace Wayland. _

* * *

(**A/N**: Just wanted to let you guys know that this was originally intended to be a one-shot, but because i'm so busy writing my main Mortal Instruments Highschool AU, I'm making this two chapters long, so expect next chapter to be posted soon. -Thanks!)

* * *

"Jesus, fuck! Are you really crying because i didn't come to a study date? Oh my god, calm down!" He laughed.

Clary remembered the way Scott's hands vined around that girl's core and the way his lips connected with hers.

She tilted her head down and wiped her eyes hard, but she was still shaking long after the tears were gone.

"I-I know, it's stupid, i'm stupid- sorry…" she stammered, tugging at the ends of her sleeves and sniveling.

Scott only rolled his eyes and tossed his leather jacket on the arm chair before jabbing a finger at Clary's face.

"_You_ need to stop being so sensitive."

He started down the hallway when Clary reached out for his arm, finally turning to face him.

Her eyes were wavering with tears and she wore a raw, pleading expression, but her jaw was clenched and uncompromising.

"Wait. Tell me you love me."

She found her answer in his hesitation.

_'That's what i thought.'_

Clary scoffed to herself, a choked, airy one, and pushed him aside.

"Wait, no, no, no! Baby…" Scott rushed in front of her, pulling her wrist, but it fell through his grasp like falling sand.

"I-I love you! I do-"

"Dont lie." Clary deadpanned, not turning to face Scott out of fear that she'd come running back at the sight of him.

After a pause she spoke again.

"You know, i don't even love myself… Maybe that's why i can't really blame you for not loving me either."

She could hear him let out an irritated chuckle and shuffle his feet from behind her.

"Well you told your parents you were staying at my house for a study date, so where the hell are you gonna go sleep tonight, Clary? Simon's house? The _streets_? You'll blend right in-"

"Jace Wayland." She spoke, letting the words out before she even processed them herself.

Jace Wayland was an unruly boy who smoked cigarettes and spent more time looking in the mirror than doing his homework.

This didn't seem to please Scott.

"Wha-?"

"Jace Wayland's house. I'll stay there." The words felt unsure in Clary's mouth, but she nodded to herself and headed to the door of Scott's apartment.

Her fingers hovered over the door handle.

She loved Scott, his charming smile, his comfortable embrace.

He was familiar, he was home.

She used to see a future with this boy, maybe they could still have one if she didn't walk away.

"Slut." Scott hissed from behind her, lacing his tone with hate.

Clary opened the door and left.

What ever future they could've had, she didn't want any part in it.

...

Now, about that Wayland boy….

* * *

_**(A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked the beginning of this two-shot!**_

_**Most (actually all) of the Jace/Clary action will happen in the next chapter!**_

_**I'm sorry i have to make this fic so short, but i don't wanna get caught trying to keep up with writing multiple fics, so i'm just going to stick with my Mortal Instruments Highschool AU as my main **_**_fic..._**

**_So if anything was unclear, pretty much Clary was waiting for Scott to show up for a study date at his apartment, and when he didn't show she went out to find him and caught him cheating. After meeting up back at his apartment, she realizes that he doesn't love her and decides to leave him. But with nowhere to go, on an impulse she decides to stay with the infamous Jace Wayland, a renowned bad-boy at her high school._**

**_Please review!_**

**_-timelordXatXhearts )_**


End file.
